kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DiZ (KH:FTS)
DiZ is a minor antagonist is Kingdom Hearts: For True Story. ''Although with protagonist intentions, due to his hatred of Nobodies, he proves to be an enemy of Roxas throughout the storyline until the War In The Dark City. Kingdom Hearts: For True Story Plot Significance Debut DiZ first appeared in '''Chapter 1', where he and Namine got Riku back to the Twilight Town mansion. Whenever DiZ and Namine got into Sora's pod room, Riku slowly woke up, and DiZ and Riku began talking about how to recapture Roxas. Namine eventually got angry by DiZ's manipulation of Roxas and left via Corridor of Darkness to help Roxas, to which DiZ told Riku to go after her later. The 3-Way Siege DiZ later appeared just a bit after Cxnik ended Roxas's rampage at Maleficent's castle. DiZ headed towards the Keyhole of Hollow Bastion, where he began to study it, since he didn't expect anyone to return soon. However, soon enough, Roxas (and several others) returned thanks to Namine; DiZ mocked Vexen, or rather "Even," before explaining why he hates Nobodies so much to Roxas. DiZ also exclaims that xion has no true purpose, which angered Roxas. However, due to Roxas's anger, he opened a rather large Corridor of Darkness that sucked everyone in to The World That Never Was. War In The Dark City DiZ was apparently dropped off atop the Memory's Skyscraper, and he was staring down at everyone who was fighting at the time; he was approached from behind by the King, who warned him that his actions would soon betray him. A Keyblade Master also appeared to give DiZ the same warning. DiZ then decided to go up to the top of the Castle That Never Was and free Kingdom Hearts from its control under Organization XIII, to which Aqua and the King agreed, although hesitantly. Whenever they reached the top, Roxas (with a comatose Sora in his arms) found them soon afterwards; DiZ tried to make Roxas question his existance more with even more befudding opinions of Nobodies and their general use for reality, but Roxas calmly freed Kingdom Hearts from the Organization's control. DiZ was the first to see the strange event occurring down at the Memory's Skyscraper, and (ironically) DiZ managed to stop Roxas from killing himself by pointing out the hearts apparently WEREN'T freed yet. Death DiZ, Aqua, the King, and Roxas (still carrying the comatose Sora) managed to get down to the battlefield quickly, only to find the three traitors beginning to unveil their hidden plan all along. DiZ managed to keep on the sidelines while the majority of combatants fought against the (mis-translated) Universed. DiZ was eventually struck down by the enraged Namine, and was mortally wounded. Namine used her magic to put an anti-Cure spell barrier around DiZ, sealing his fate as he began to slowly die. DiZ was able to lose his bandages in those final moments, revealing himself to truly be Ansem the Wise, much to the young Zexion's surprise. DiZ asked the King to have Ienzo get to safety, and before dying, DiZ asked for Zexion to tell Sora, Riku and Roxas he was sorry. Retcon At the end of KH:FTS, the entire story is revealed to have been an instantaneous thought by Roxas while he was fighting Riku like at the end of ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. ''DiZ appeared soon after Riku-Ansem defeated Roxas, to proclaim the same words he spoke to Riku just like in the canon. Appearance DiZ mainly wears a sort of red armor with a golden outline on the edges of the red armor. The red armor turns into a form of red robe near DiZ's torso, which may be an allusion to Organization XIII's Black Cloaks. DiZ also has a black-and-neon blue add-on inside his armor, shown only through a strange cross-shaped opening on his chest. DiZ's face is covered in red bandages, and only a single, golden eye is shown when the bandages are on. When DiZ's bandages are off, his face is revealed; he has golden hair, a Van Dyke beard, golden eyes, and pale white skin. Personality DiZ's personality is a controlling and manipulative one, and he shows extreme prejudice to Nobodies, be they of good intention or bad intention. He also harbors a hatred towards people who defend Nobodies, although if one is housing a Nobody unknowingly (such as what Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith did with Roxas and Namine), he doesn't appear to hold prejudice. However, during his death scene thanks to Dark Namine and her magic, he also shows a regretful personality, and he also shows to still deeply care for Zexion, despite him being a Nobody. Trivia *Although character death was implied earlier on in the story with the Universed eliminating Maleficent's gang, DiZ is the only character who isn't a Nobody is some way, shape, or form to die on-screen. Category:Kingdom Hearts: For True Story Category:Males Category:Canon Characters